


sweaty, shaky, endorphin rush

by queermermaids



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Desperation Play, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, kinky fluff? you wouldn't believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Two men walk into a sex shop, and the punch line isn't really very funny (but it is pretty sexy)or kinky harrisco w/ bondage, sensory play, desperation play, heavy d/s + aftercare





	sweaty, shaky, endorphin rush

**Author's Note:**

> edit: here's my inspiration for the bondage: https://queermermaids.tumblr.com/post/175326098154/inspo-pic
> 
> (can only see if you have safe mode disabled)

The bell on the top of the door rang signaling their arrival into the store. There wasn’t an attendant at the register, and Cisco let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. All of the years he lived in Central City, he never actually walked inside, just looked at what was advertised on the windows. He ordered his first dildo online, never entering a sex shop in all of his years, until now.

Harry just looked curious, looking around at the wide variety of products they could buy. They walked around the store, holding things up to see if the other wanted to buy it. Harry was holding up this huge dildo, squinting at the title on the package.

“Why is it called the Violator?”

Cisco snorted, “I don’t know, dildo names can be pretty crazy sometimes.”

He walked down the aisle and found the restraint gear.

Cisco ran his hands down the selection of belts, feeling for the right sensation. They had rope at home, but he wasn’t in the mood for scratchy and tan. He and Harry had a bad time looking for belts at Target, because Cisco had thought all belts are made equal. Some cursory Google’ing led to them to this place, finding belts that were made for skin contact not for pants. Here the belts had better stitching, and the leather was less stiff.

Feeling around, Cisco took ones that felt nice off the rack, and giving them to Harry who stood behind him. He was checking to see if the notches were enough to make sure Cisco was snug with no wiggle room.

“These are nice,” Harry said, when they had about 6.

“I know right!” Cisco responded a little too loud, and he covered his mouth looking around the store. They were not alone anymore, and attendant came out of the back when they weren’t paying attention.

Shoot, Cisco mouths silently to Harry, who just shrugs, not concerned with it.

“If they work here, I bet they’ve heard worse.” He said, shifting the belts in his hands to rub Cisco’s arm for comfort. Cisco smiles slightly, not really convinced. But he takes Harry’s hand and squeezes, letting go and turning down the aisle away from the front.

Harry was looking at other things, notably the price tags for the connective belt, which was significantly more expensive than the other normal ones. He wasn’t paying attention to what Cisco was looking at, until he picked it up to show him, with a question on his face.

Yes or no? Cisco’s raised eyebrow asked him, and he was holding a simple silver cock ring.

“Just in case?” he whispered, still anxious about not being alone. Harry shook his head no, and Cisco looked a little disappointed, putting the ring back where he found it.

“You’re great at this, never needed that before.” Harry responded in a low voice, capitulating to his partner’s anxiety.

Cisco’s self deprecation came to the surface, and he made a face in disagreement.

“We’ve never done this before,” he gestured to the belts. “And y’know maybe I’m not as good-”

Harry snapped his fingers in his face in the way that he only does in the bedroom. Oops. But Cisco got out of his thoughts and payed attention to him.

“You are going to do great, We are going to do great, and this is going to go great, ok?”

Cisco shrugged again, and Harry changed the subject, knowing that telling Cisco how important and amazing he is to him is like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall with a beautiful face and great hair and a lovely smile.

“Do you think we need anything else, lube?”

“Got it.”

“Condoms?”

“Yep, why are you asking this?”

They were making their way to the register, and Harry shrugged, knowing Cisco knew why he was asking.

“Lotion?”

Cisco gave him a look, and Harry gave him one right back.

“Food,”

“And the weighted blanket, the list is checked off.”

Harry put the belts in his hands onto the counter, and their very quick argument came to its very quick end.

There were some pamphlets on the counter, obviously made for people new to using condoms or using vibrators, and Harry was flicking through them while Cisco was looking in his bag for his wallet. The person ringing them up, Mark they/them their name tag said, was silent until they saw what Harry was looking at.

“Oh, that is for my partners and I’s BDSM education group.”

They ducked under the counter, and Cisco and Harry looked between them and the pamflet in Harry’s hand, confused with the sudden end of the conversation.

Mark ducked back up, holding a tan box with tissue paper.

“It should say that we hold events on the 2nd Thursday of every month, at the community center downtown. It should also say the times I can’t remember them off the top of my head.”

They were folding the belts inside the tissue paper, and placed it into the box, shifting it around so that it all fits evenly. Then they put more tissue paper on top, closing the box, and sealing it with a sticker from the store.

“It’s mostly for beginners, but we are always welcoming for those with experience. But it is pretty public, so if that’s not your jam…”

They trailed off, expecting one of them to continue and Cisco jumped on this awkward sword.

“Not really our jam..” He said, handing his card over to pay.

“Nah that's fine,” They rung them up, and handed Cisco back his card. They put the receipt and the box into a blank bag and slid it over to them.

“The pamphlets are free, and condoms and lube are complementary with any purchase so ya’ll can take some if need be.”

Cisco and Harry didn’t. Cisco gave them an awkward smile and they both turned around, leaving the shop with the same ringing of the bell as when they came in.

 

“Never again”, Cisco said, once they were in the car and driving back home.

“Online purchasing only I swear,” Cisco continued, giving Harry a look from the driver’s seat.

“Don’t blame me! You wanted to play out this scene soon, and ordering online would have taken too long.”

Cisco grumbled while turning a corner, not really angry but acting like it.

“I’m,” Cisco busted out a loud laugh, cutting himself off, “I’m going to leave a Yelp review!”

Harry joined in, laughing at the ridiculousness of giving a sex shop a review on Yelp.

“Um! The Extreme Restraints 2-inch wide black double sided dildo was amazing, but customer service-”

Cisco couldn’t finish, sentence dissolving into giggles.

 

* * *

 

The lights were down low in his bedroom, so that the room was less white and bright and more brown, reflective of his wood walls. The lotion on his shoulders cooled him down, while what Harry was doing behind him back was warming him up.

By now he was done with the main one that was covering his back in criss-cross patterns that wrapped around his chest. The cool soft leather was tightly drawn across his nipples, not to tight as to not be able to breath, but tight enough that every time Cisco shifted, he felt the leather shift across his nipples. He has been breathing a little rough for 30 minutes now, flushed and warm all over from the stimuli. A belt came across his shoulder and Harry positioned his hands behind his back.

“Color?”

“Green.”

He tightened the belt, and kept asking to make sure the strain wasn’t too much. Harry continue and soon the belts were holding up Cisco’s arms behind him back. He put the last one, tieing his arms together, and backed up, giving Cisco no stimulation. He turned his head to face where Cisco could feel him getting of the bed, but Harry’s voice stopped him.

“Stop, close your eyes.”

With his eyes closed, Cisco’s other senses came forward to compensate. He felt the blanket underneath him as he sat on his thighs. He could feel the AC coming from the vent above the bed. He heard Harry walking around him room, quietly but not quietly enough. The bed dipped again, and Cisco felt cool fabric touch his cheeks.

“I’m going to be putting on a blindfold.”

Cisco nodded, and when Harry asked, he responded quietly, “Green”.

When he was done, Cisco had new sensations to focus on.

The fabric brushing against his eyelids, the knot in the back of his head. The bed dipped again, and Harry ordered him to sit up onto his chest. Cisco did it, getting goosebumps all over anticipation.

Harry climbed back into bed, and a cool finger felt around his hole. He jerked and a warm hand grabbed his uncovered neck as a sign of comfort. Harry pushed in, and Cisco gasped, feeling everything in a way that made everything intense. He fingered himself in the shower getting ready earlier, but this was so much different.

He shifted his arms around in their bonds as Harry added another finger. He stopped, and Cisco answered his silent question with a Green. He scissored his fingers, and Cisco moaned feeling his a little too long nails scrape at him inside. He added another finger and twisted them around, brushing up lightly against sweet spot. Cisco moaned again, shifting around trying to get his fingers back to that spot. But once Harry found it he avoided it. Cisco still tried, Harry did not tell him he couldn’t. He slipped his fingers out soon later, and left Cisco face, down ass up, the muscle trying to close but still gaping.

There was the sound of a bottle opening, and wet noises before something blunt and luke warm touched his hole. It wasn’t flesh warm, so not Harry’s dick, but it wasn’t cold like his vibrator, so it was his rainbow dildo.

“I’m going to ask you to fuck yourself on this.”

Cisco opened his mouth, for no real reason other than to pant audibly.

“And you cannot cum until I tell you to.”

Cisco nodded, aggressively, “Green, Green- ah!”

Harry pushed the head in, and Cisco shut up. He slowly pushed it in, Cisco moaning all the while, until the blunt edge of the stopper came up against his body.

“Lean back against your thighs.”

Cisco did, groaning at the shift inside of him, feeling full on just on the right side of painful.

“Fuck yourself.”

He couldn’t do much, just grinding down onto the dildo, because it wasn’t attached to the bed. Cisco bounced up and down, his hair moving with his movement, trying very hard to feel that dildo everywhere. His thighs were itching from the strain, and he kept pushing back on his arm restraints. All he wanted was to hold down the dildo, so that he could get the head to directly fuck him in the right way.

Cisco was so stuck on trying to get something more than what Harry left him with that he didn’t notice when he sat down right in front of him. Not until he felt something light and feathery trail over his chest. He stuttered his movements on the dildo, the light sensation distracting him from his original task at hand.

“Do not stop until I tell you to Ramon.” Harry told him, pulling the tickler away from Cisco’s skin.

He looked at his partner in front of him, and reveled in his beauty. His dick was hard and every time Cisco bounced up and down on the fake dick it hit his stomach. A trail of pre-come shone where his dick traveled. Cisco was crying out, getting really desperate now, having a whole body flush. Harry kind of regretted the blindfold now, wanting to see Cisco struggle to keep his eyes closed and see how red his cheeks are.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, not really thinking and because of that it wasn’t so dominating as the comments before. It reflected his awe of Cisco, how hard he was working here, and how much Harry loved controlling him now, owning him now. But he really didn’t own him, and asking right now shown how Harry understood that.

“Green!” Cisco gasped out. And he moaned when Harry put a shaky hand on his cheek.

Even though Harry couldn’t see it, he could feel the heat from Cisco’s face. A buzzy feeling went through him, knowing that all of this was because Cisco was following what he said. He dragged his fingers down his chest, stopping at the leather belt strap covering his nipples. He circled around on the sensitive skin that didn’t fit underneath the width, feeling that skin tense up with the rest of his nipple. He kept moving his hands down, feeling Cisco’s gasps as he gets lower and lower.

Harry was getting desperate too, dropping the tickler to jerk his dick, once, twice, before stopping and holding himself off. Cisco was closer now, his riding becoming more varied as he tried to keep himself from cumming without permission. Harry rubbed his hip, lower stomach, but never lower and never his dick.

“Harry, Harry please!”

Now it was Harry that was groaning, feeling around for something to hold, fisting at the duve.

“Stop.” He panted, and Cisco did.

“Lean onto your back, bring your legs up,”

Cisco just sat there for a couple seconds, breathing hard.

“Now!”

The black bottom of the plug faced Harry, a little bit of purple peaked out as a tease. It kept moving as Cisco gasped for breath. He grabbed onto the end, and the bottom of Cisco’s cock, holding him off.

“Harry please!”

He twisted the dildo, not fucking in, just moving his wrist around, and Cisco thrashed on the bed. Crying out, fully focussed on his need for release, his knee his Harry on his temple, and he had to angle his elbow weird to keep it down. He took the dildo out before sitting up and leaning between his legs, to bring their cocks together.

He jerked them a couple of times before leaning down to say, “You can cum now.”

Harry fucked into his grip, up against Cisco’s dick, and he kissed Cisco through his and his own orgasm.

He leaned back on the bedframe, and looked at Cisco go through aftershocks, shaking lightly in his bonds. Harry leaned over him and took off the blindfold, to find Cisco with blown pupils.

“Cisco?”

He didn’t respond, and the shaking subsided. Harry thought, so it most likely was subspace, not a panic attack. He leaned Cisco up and got behind him to undo the straps.

 

Cisco came back from the floaty dizzy place when he could move his arms. Harry wasn’t done just yet, the main connective strap was still around Cisco’s body. But he stopped, realizing that Cisco was back in the land of the consciousness and not in subspace anymore. He brushed his hair a little, rubbing down onto his neck, and Cisco leaned into it, letting out a sigh.

“How are you doing?” Harry mumbled into his hair, and Cisco nodded, unable to vocalize.

Harry brought his head around to face him, asking, “Nonvocal?” and Cisco nodded again, smiling a little bit to reassure him.

“Alrighty, let me get the rest of this off, and we can take a shower ok?”

Cisco nodded again, and Harry continued.

 

Standing in the shower, Cisco felt awake and less floaty under the stream. Harry was washing his back, looking for any welts left from the belts. There were just indentations, from the metal parts, no cuts in the skin.

“The leather we got was really good,”

“Yeah it felt pretty good,”

“Hmmm”

“Turn around let me get your back.”

Cisco ran his hands down his partner’s back, scratching over the place he knew Harry kept trying to reach but never getting it. Taking the towel from him, he washed up his neck, over his shoulder, reaching over to hug him from behind.

“You good? I know you can have drop too, I’m worried-”

Harry turned around, facing him and getting a face full of water. After he sputtered and turned the shower head down, he answered Cisco.

“Don’t worry about me Cisco, I’m fine.”

He started washing Cisco’s stomach and thighs, and Cisco stared down at him, continuing.

“I’m always going to worry. You are too good for me.”

Harry shook his head, “You deserve more, you always will.”

He got up and kissed him, tasting more shower water than Cisco. He turned the shower off, and handed Cisco a towel for his hair, and another one for his body.

They made their way to the living room, and before Harry got up to get food, he unfolded the weighted blanket over Cisco and kissed him on the forehead. His bare feet slapped on the floor as he walked back, holding a tray with glass of water and two bowls of ice cream. Cisco was scrolling through the Netflix list they made months ago for post scene relaxation.

“I’m indecisive between this Anthony Bourdain doc or Thor: Ragnarok, what do you want?”

“We’re probably going to fall asleep halfway through, so Thor because we saw it before.”

“Good choice, is that for me?”

Harry put the tray down in front of Cisco, and put his hand down over the bowl, as Cisco reached for it first.

“Dude!”

“Water first.”

Cisco grumbled but drank it all, thirsty in the usual way he was post scene. Harry smirked at him, and brushed a stray lock behind his ear.

“I love you.” Harry said, open and nonchalant in a way that he couldn’t have done years ago.

“I love you too,” Cisco replied, smiling into his hand which was still on his cheek.

A couple minutes later, they were huddled underneath the blanket, watching Thor swing around in Hell, eating ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! this was fun to write!! It ended up being way more fluffy than I wanted lol I hope y'all enjoyed it!!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this maybe leave me a kudos or a comment!!
> 
> (also please be nice i'm a little uncomfy posting this for unregistered users)


End file.
